


Day 18: Shield

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Femslash February [18]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Lady Yvette, Voyeurism, knight Fiona, middle ages AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Fiona and yvette hide behind a shield at a celebration.
Relationships: Fiona/Yvette (Borderlands)
Series: Femslash February [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619746
Kudos: 2





	Day 18: Shield

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February! Send a request on Tumblr (I don't know Borderlands 3 peeps, but I'll try if requested, specify if you want nsfw, or it will be sfw). https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/post/190576925284/femslashfeb-any-world-any-fandom-any
> 
> Requested by Anon.

Fiona sat in a corner holding a large shield. Resting, on the floor, it reached up to her chest, hiding most of Lady Yvette behind it. Yvette rested her head on Fiona’s shoulder, sighing quietly as her body shook.

The celebration of the kingdom’s victory played out around them, but all were too drunk to see them. Fiona’s hand was snaked up under Yvette’s dress, the expensive fabric ruffled and wrinkled. Her hand cupped between her legs, moving slowly, having already made Lady Yvette convulse with pleasure several times. Lady Yvette's fingers dug into Fiona’s weathered skin, breath hot and quiet.

“Are you okay, m’lady?” Fiona whispered playfully. She looked out onto the party, her father drunk at the head table.

“Yes!” she huffed. “Please, don’t stop…”

“As m’lady wishes.” Fiona smirked and moved her fingers faster, forcing Yvette to stifle herself harder as her body quaked.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
